Far Away
by Sha and GP
Summary: This is a stand alone DnA Story set to the song far away by Nickelback. I'd like to dedicate this to Galaxypink who encouraged me to post this. Please do read and review, as I've got so many hits but not enough reviews. Thank you


/N – This idea came from reading a ton of fanfics and the video "Far away" by Nickelback. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Aiden and Danny.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

They lay in bed together, waking up after a fantastic night at the movies and dinner. Who knew Danny could be such a caring husband? They'd been married for over a year and now were expecting their first child. Mac had given her maternity leave and told her not to return until she was ready. Danny whole heartedly supported his decision. _Who knew how lucky I am to get such a wonderful husband_. She cuddles closer to her sleeping husband, cautious not to wake him. She loves watching him sleep.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

The phone rings disturbing the pleasant silence. She knows it's not hers, hers has not rung in the past five months. "Danny." She smothers a grin as he groans and buries his head in her shoulder. Arms tightening around her waist. She shakes him. "Danny, your phone is ringing." He looks up sleepily, blue eyes bleary before reaching for the phone on the bed side table. He flips it open.

"Messer here."

She watches him as he climbs out the bed and heads to the kitchen. She wonders if she should follow him but decides not to. The bed is too warm to leave. After a while the talking in the kitchen seizes. She watches as he approaches the bedroom, watching her from the doorway.

"You're beautiful, you know."

She blushes.

"Get back into bed Messer," She demands. He laughs at her but she can't help laughing too.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

He walks towards her, sitting next to her on the bed. He takes her into his lap placing both hands on her pregnant stomach. He nuzzles her long black hair.

"Honey, I know it's meant to be my day off work but Mac called saying all available hands need to be at this scene."

She nods understandingly. She knows Mac will never call people on their day off unless he is desperate. He gets up before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us_

Suddenly she's hit by a sixth sense. She suddenly has an awful feeling something will happen to her husband. She has to try and stop him leaving. He comes out in his suit without a tie. She gives a tight smile as he's about to leave. He notices she's upset about something and heads over to her. She stands up out of the bed and plays with his collar as he tries to look into her eyes. He sees the tears and asks her what's wrong.

"I feel something bad is going to happen out there Danny. Please don't go." He gives her a hug, pulling her close to him. He strokes her back gently.

"Nothing is going to happen. Don't worry about it." He murmurs into her ear. She nods, tears slightly under control. She buries her head into his jacket.

"I guess being pregnant makes you more sensitive, I never use to cry like this." She quietly chuckles.

"Baby, I've got to go now or Mac will have my ass for being late." She chuckles slightly louder at that.

"No wouldn't want that, I quite like your ass. Go." She shoves him out the door and watches him leave their small home in New York.

_Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

She sits in the kitchen, flicking though the TV channels. Each one showing the crime scene Danny is working at. She searches every channel just to try and get a glimpse of her husband. Not one. She sits down in despair and switches the television off. Her black hair is wet from the shower she just took. She is dressed in one of Danny's shirts with a loose pair of jogging trousers. They are her comfy clothes. Actually the only ones that fit nicely now. Suddenly a noise she has not heard in the past five months appears. She dashes to the bedroom as fast as she could and grabs the phone.

"Messer here,"

"Aiden, its Mac here."

"Mac what has happened to Danny."

"Aiden, Danny got shot and is now heading to hospital."

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you_

She drops the phone as soon as the words "Danny got shot" comes through the phone. The words repeat in her head.

"Aiden, Aiden, damnit. Stella get over there and see what's happened to Aiden."

She hears these words before Mac hangs up. She sits on the bed, silent tears running down her cheek. Clutching her husband's pillow and inhaling the scent. She has no sense of how long she has sat there, but the doorbell brings her out of her thoughts. She walks to the door and opens it and there stands Stella.

"Aiden, are you okay? Come on I'll take you to the hospital, they are currently operating on him at the moment."

_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

They arrive at the hospital, she knows everyone is looking at her clothing but she doesn't care. She has to see her husband. Stella holding her close leads her deeper into the hospital. They come to the waiting room, here she sees Mac, Flack, Hawkes and various other people who were at the scene. Mac, Hawkes and Flack come and see how she is holding up.

"What happened?"

Mac quietly explains.

"We thought the suspect was away from the scene, turns out he wasn't and started shooting. We all ducked down in time. All apart from Danny. He got shot twice in the stomach."

She sits quietly in the chair, whispering to her child "shhh, daddy's going to be okay." Before collapsing again, crying, into Stella's arms. She never knew that she could cry this much.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away_

_Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

"Is Aiden Messer here?"

The doctor calls out. She stands up and walks towards him. The rest of the group follow behind her. "Just Mrs. Messer please." The doctor says and Mac shoots her a look saying 'can you manage this on your own'. She nods.

The doctor takes her aside and says. "He got shot twice, one was a through and through bullet, the other got stuck inside. We operated and took out the remaining bullet. We are optimistic that he will be just fine but he did lose a lot of blood."

She nods.

"Can I see him now doctor?"

The doctor nods,

"Be careful though he might be sleeping. He needs his rest."

She follows him through into the room and sits in the plastic chair next to the bed. The doctor leaves silently and she takes his hand gently in hers. She brings it up to her lips and silently kisses it before crying gently against it.

The rest of the group are watching from the door way and decide its better to leave and come back later.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you_

"I love you Daniel Messer."

She whispers into the silence, aware the others have left. She watches him as he sleeps. She giggles as she sees his hands search for her in his sleep. He once joked he couldn't sleep without her and now she knew it was the truth.

_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

She had been sitting in that chair for about half an hour and started feeling uncomfortable.

"Aiden?"

She jumped at the sound of her husband's voice.

"Danny?"

She rushed to the bed and grabs his hand before crying again. He tries to sit up but realizes that's a bad mistake. Instead he pulls her into the bed with him. She curls up against him and starts crying.

"Don't you dare do that again Mr. Messer."

She mumbles into his hospital gown, now out of tears. He says nothing, just content in the silence as he breathes in her scene.

_So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing_

They hear a knock on the hospital door and she shouts enter. Standing in the door way are Mac and Stella. They both look awkward as if entering an area they shouldn't be in.

"Heya Mac, Stella."

She hears her husband say.

"What is it?"

He laughs.

"We're extremely sorry about the shooting and everything but then decided you can have the next two months off to recover." Mac nods.

She looks up at her husbands face and sees the shocked expression on his face before it turns joyous.

"Thanks so much Mac. You don't know how much that means to me."

Mac nods again. Stella then approaches the bed with a bag in her hand.

"I saw this last week in a shop and thought how much you would love it."

Stella hands the box to her and she opens it. Both her husband and her gasp.

"You shouldn't have Stella. Its – its gorgeous."

Stella just has a happy smile on her face.

"Well that's for being good friends of mine."

She says before she and Mac leave the room.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

A month later:

"Oh my goodness, I swear never again."

She moans giving her husband an evil look. He laughs.

"I don't think you'll be saying that in a couple of years."

She hisses at him before another contraction causes her to moan.

"Aiden, just one more push."

The doctor exclaims. She moans gripping Danny's hand tightly.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm too tired."

She sighs. Danny kisses her head.

"You can, hon. You're nearly there."

He whispers as he kisses her sweaty forehead again. She groans before the doctor exclaims.

"A baby girl."

He hands the baby to Danny who shows her to Aiden.

"Thank you so much for making this one of the happiest days of my life."


End file.
